


A mutual agreement

by Grossguns



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AFAB Envy, Blood, Bondage, Bottom!Envy, Breeding Kink, But Envy likes it, Choking, Claiming Kink, Envy is Brand New, Envy uses he/him and it/its, Envy/Greed - Freeform, Fingering, Fuckin whore., Greed is a fucking cycle path, Greed owns Envy now, Incest, It's all fucking, Masochism, Oh they fuck, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Piss kink, Sadism, Sex!!! Sex!!!, Sibling Relationship, That's ok Envy is just a slut for its brother, This switches perspectives more than I wanted it to, Top!Greed, Trans rights, Virgin Envy, nonbinary Envy, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grossguns/pseuds/Grossguns
Summary: With Lust and Father not around to protect him, the newly-spawned Envy has to face his brother, Greed, alone. This can only go as poorly as one would expect it to go.
Relationships: Envy/Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A mutual agreement

"Don't you know, already, that you don't own me?" Envy's low hiss emanated from its throat. It was if it were trying to ward Greed off, convince him to pick on some other prey. Its piercing eyes glared deeply into Greed's own, almost as if it were trying to warn him, but Greed knew much better. He saw the way Envy's lip lightly quivered, and the way its eyes darted towards the door, hoping their sister would save it once again from Greed's torment. Greed knew that his sweet little brother truly was afraid, regardless of how it presented itself, just as much as he knew that Lust wasn't going to save Envy this time.

Knowing he held that power above poor Envy's head was satisfying to him.

Envy had been alive less than a year. Lust had taken a big sisterly role to it, just as she didn't do for Greed upon his spawning. Likewise, Envy has suffered less than a year of Greed's torment, and never to the extent of this. However, with Lust doing the bidding of Father and not around, there was no one here to protect Envy. No one was around to help it explore the parts of the world no one has shown it yet, and no one was around to keep Greed from getting to it.

It wasn't hard to put Envy in a state where it was useless. No, Greed had it completely under his control. As it stood for the time being, Envy was no more than defenseless against its big brother. So when Greed bound it up and it resisted, he reminded Envy that it was his little brother, and that it must obey him, until it learns to navigate the world on its own. It did refute, shouting profanities and reminding Greed that there was no way in Hell it'd stay if he tried anything, but Greed knew Envy better than that. He knew Envy wasn't afraid of death, but it was still afraid of the pain.

"I know, dear brother. That's the entire problem we have going on here," Greed hummed, tightening the restraints around Envy's wrists. It hissed; Greed knew that the ropes were digging deep into its skin by now, and with each movement, it was hurting itself further. "I want exactly that. To own you. But clearly you aren't going to let me have that without taking it, and neither is that bitch of a sister of ours."

Greed could feel Envy's anger and hatred towards him in that very moment radiating off of its skin. Still, it hardly meant a thing to him when it was trembling like a hurt puppy. They both knew damn well that Envy could assume another form and run away all it wanted, but they also both knew that Envy felt too intimidated by its big brother to make any sudden moves. Greed had not yet tasted the pleasure of having a younger brother before now, but the fact that Envy knew so little about Greed, itself, the world around it--the fact that no one had once told it that it could disobey its older brother, and let its fear for what would happen if it did fester--now Greed's wondering why he hadn't been grovelling for a baby brother to torment even sooner.

"What's it going to be, darling brother?" Greed spoke condescendingly, cupping Envy's cheek in his hand before his sibling angrily shied away. "Are you going to comply to me, or are you going to continue to fight me? I promise being mine isn't that bad," This time, he made sure to grab Envy's chin in his palm harshly. He felt his own claws digging into the skin on its cheeks, and felt a twinge of satisfaction when he felt Envy's blood beading at the tips of them. Although they flared up in sparks and healed immediately, he knew all too well that it meant that any marks left on its skin would heal away, leaving any physical evidence of their little encounter far gone, including the burns on its wrists and God forbid whatever else he may do to it.

As much as it satisfied him to know that Envy would only be able to recount the incident from memory, Greed furrowed his brows in frustration. He wouldn't be able to appropriately "mark" Envy up to claim it as his own. He'd have to use other means for that. Naturally, he was prepared for that; he always felt the physical bonding marks were a special addition to the absolute mindfucking he'd pull on any one of his sweet victims.

It took some time for Greed to realize just how hard that Envy was trembling. The poor thing glared up at him in rage, and Greed could only assume that it was trembling in an awful mixture of fear and anger. Greed pitied it, and let it know verbally. "I pity you," he said, as if Envy were pathetic. This only set it off more. Good, that's what Greed wanted.

"You refuse to be mine, so I have to take you. Remember that you put yourself into this situation, baby brother." Greed knelt in front of Envy now, and cupped its chin in his clawed hand. He leaned in for a kiss, but Envy tore its face away in disgust. Greed was only more turned on by the beads forming in its eyes, though. Harshly, he grabbed its face again, making sure it wouldn't pull away this time--and planted a big kiss on its lips.

Envy wasn't going to accept it that easily, though. It made an awful noise and bit at his big brother's lips indignantly. Greed tore his face back, lips tricking with blood as they healed themselves. His eyes pierced Envy, and it cowered, but all Greed did was smirk in response.

"The ones who fight back are always so good when I tame them." Greed's voice was soft. Much too soft for someone in his position. His words were like poison, and Envy clearly didn't like them. Still, it remained in its position. Greed nodded to himself.

"You stay here because you like it. I believe you're a pathetic bitch," Greed remarked aloud, which finally gained a verbal response from Envy.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Envy barked back in response. 'Bitching like the little whore it is. He knows it's true,' Greed nodded as he thought about his little brother.

"You could leave at any moment. No one's stopping you but yourself. We both know those stupid little ropes are." Greed rumbled snidely, his hand no longer gripping Envy's chin, but its neck. "You could easily break out of those at any moment. But you stay because you want to be here. Now, tell me, my baby brother, why is that? Is it, perhaps, because you're jealous of all the bitches I've put in place?"

"No." Envy's voice was trembling. That's probably why it resorted to saying a single word; its voice was shaking, just like the rest of it.

"But it's true, isn't it? You want to be important to your big brother like they're important to him." Greed chuffed. "But, my baby brother is so much more important than those bimbos. It's so much more important... After all, it's my only baby brother. My one little brother, it's much more valuable than a bunch of bitches I can pick off of the streets." Each time he called Envy his brother, it seemed to shiver a little. Good. This is exactly what Greed wanted it to do.

"I'm not fucking... I don't want that!" Envy appeared to be thinking of a proper response. It tugged on its restraints, but only groaned as they tugged deeper into his skin. Greed noticed how they flared up, but naturally they wouldn't be able to heal--not all the way, until he were freed.

"Yes, you do. You know you do. You know better than I, and even I know!" Greed hummed, kissing at his brother again. Rather than the lips this time, he planted the affectionate mark on its neck. Greed heard Envy groan again, but he didn't know if it were from the kiss, or because it was tugging again.

"Mmmh... Stop!" Envy cried as Greed began to get handsy. It felt his cold hands snake their way up its shirt--if it could even be called that--and massage its breasts. Although Envy was very masc-aligned, it still preferred to keep a more feminine body, and as such it had small, soft breasts. It much preferred them that way, and apparently Greed did as well. He went to town touching at them, and Envy loathed at the feeling of his nipples swelling up under its big brother's hands. He didn't understand the feeling. Envy had not once done this to himself before. He'd never done what Greed would do to women to himself or to other women. In fact, he didn't fully understand it. But this feeling in his chest... It happened sometimes when he looked at Greed, and when Greed insulted him, and when Greed would start to yell at it or other people...

The way Envy's tummy began to feel warm upset him, too. This happened, too. It made him uncomfortable when his belly felt warm like this, and it made his thighs rub together in anticipation that he didn't understand. He squirmed uncomfortably, thrashing his body despite the aching burning from his restraints, and let out a low moan that was all but satisfied. This earned a look from Greed.

"Mmmm? Not liking it?" Greed fake-pouted, pinching Envy's nipples and earning another moan from his brother.

"Enough!" Envy demanded, kicking his peets pathetically. "I want to be let go! Get your gross, disgusting, fucking vile hands off of me, or--"

"Or what?" Greed challenged, his voice low now. "You're going to tell Father? The very same man who told you to listen to me until he says so? You're new in this world, sweet Envy." As Greed spoke, his grip on his brother's nipples grew tighter. It began to cry out some. "I'm just showing you the ropes."

When Envy kicked again, this time landing one on Greed's shoulder, the older Homunculus decided that he'd had enough. He delivered a smack across Envy's face, causing the smaller brother's face to contort in a dissatisfied matter. Greed could tell Envy was trying to hold back misty-eyes--surprising, considering that Envy was no rookie to pain. Still, he enjoyed the pathetic look on his brother's face, and did it again. And then again.

Envy was completely at his brother's mercy, and he hated it. It continued to squirm as Greed continued to wail on it, and it hated the way the feeling in its belly continued to grow each time its skin burned from the collision. It cried out in disdain, but Greed didn't stop. Not until he was satisfied, and the bruise on Envy's cheek was desperately healing itself.

"You understand the position you're in? You're staying here like a little bitch, or you're gonna run away like a little pussy. And if you stay, you're not gonna kill me. If anyone dies here, it's you." Greed snarled, and Envy spat on him in response. Another slap, followed by a whimper. That oughta do it.

Envy was too disoriented by all the healing he'd be doing to actually realize what was happening until he came to. It realized, quickly, that it was ass-naked, much to its own demise. It shifted to try and cover its chest, but that was futile against the restraints.

"Fucking--let me go, you fucking idiot!" Envy insulted aimlessly as Greed began to caress its tummy softly. Envy unknowingly bucked its hips up as Greed's hand wandered to its lower belly, thinking that it was just because of how uncomfortable it felt with Greed's hands all over it. However, Greed knew the real case, and smirked to himself.

"You're just a little fucking slut, Envy. To think that you're my own blood..." Greed gripped Envy's thigh, and attempted to pull it apart from the other. Envy assumed that its brother was just doing this to humiliate it.

"What? N-No! What the fuck are you talking about? Get your shitty hands off me!" Envy kicked Greed square in the stomach. The older of the two let out a growl--Envy's tummy felt a bit warmer now--and practically ripped Envy's legs away from one another. Envy let out another cry, Greed's claws embedded into his flesh preventing it from healing fully. It hurt, but it felt good in a strange way, and Envy hated it, but he also loved it simultaneously. And Envy hated that he loved it.

Greed, on the other hand, was focused on much more trivial matters. The Homunculus was staring hungrily at Envy's pussy, dragging his tongue over his teeth like a wolf looking at prey. And in this situation, Envy was prey, and Greed was a predator, ready to hunt him down and ravage him at any moment.

"Stop fucking looking at me like that! You're so fucking weird!" Envy didn't realize how red its face was, and it tried to kick, only to screech when Greed's claws raked through the skin on its thighs. Envy hadn't even realize that the pain had shocked him so severely that he began to pathetically piss himself, all over himself and all over Greed and all over the floor. Greed was just staring down at the floor, mouth slightly agape, and Envy only realized what had happened when he wondered what felt so wet all over his legs.

"D-don't fucking look at me! What the fuck are you doing! Let me go clean up!" Envy began to thrash again, only to cry more as Greed didn't let go. His legs were bleeding, and his blood was just pooling into the piss and making a mess. It was all a mess. Envy was a mess, and Greed knew that Envy was a mess. And Greed wanted Envy to be a mess. Instead of laughing at his brother, though, the older of the two leaned his head down. He began to lick the fucking floor, drinking up Envy's mess, and Envy could only stare at him in shock and disgust. At the same time, though, Envy's face lit up red. Bright red, cherry red. It didn't realize why, but it made it feel like its tummy was pounding with that odd sensation from earlier.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Envy could hardly put its feisty heart into that comment. Greed looked up at it, eyes unconcealing, before leaning forward and planting some licks right between Envy's legs. Envy let out a noise he didn't know he could make.

Greed smirked knowingly. He released Envy's thighs, somewhat. Envy, on the other hand, forced them closed around Greed's head. The older of the two wasn't complaining, and began to go to town on Envy's wet, piss-soaked pussy.

"Fu... Fhhhuuuuu...." Envy groaned. It'd touched itself curiously right there in the past, but nothing felt as good as Greed's tongue did right now. It was like Greed had found the perfect spot, and was spoiling it with his tongue, and it was driving Envy mad. It felt like it was going to pass out with the combined effort of getting pleasure and its cuts healing themselves and bucking its hips up to meet Greed's eager mouth. "Fhuuuuckkk... What are you doing to me, mhhhh, Greeed..." Its moans were dancing out of its lips, music to Greed's ears.

Greed had pleasured tons of people like this. He was prideful with the skill of his tongue, and unlike many, was actually able to locate the clit--a skill that little to no man knew. But Greed knew, and he swirled his tongue around Envy's considerately as it bucked its hips annoyingly. He wanted to say, 'Stop moving, you fucking idiot, that makes it harder for me to do this,' but he couldn't say that. His face was too busy being buried in his brother's pussy to say anything, and Envy wasn't going to release the grip on his face anytime soon. Hoping to get the message across, Greed decided to bite down on Envy's clit.

"Mmmmmmhhh!?!!? Greed..! Ugh!" Envy moaned. It began to do exactly what Greed didn't want it to do. Greed, defeated, took his mouth off of Envy's clit entirely, and decided to start fucking the younger Homunculus with his tongue instead.

Envy felt something practically splitting it apart from between its legs. Except, without the pain that splitting oneself apart would regularly entail. Instead, it was more like something was slipping into it. "...Mhhh? Where'd that good feeling go?" Envy demanded, tugging on its brother's hair. It didn't even realize it'd slipped itself out of its restraints.

Greed, feeling the tug, was satisfied. Envy had done exactly what Greed expected it to do, but without the running away part. So Envy really was a little whore, just like he'd said it was when this whole ordeal started. He pressed his tongue into Envy deeper, and then even deeper, and deeper... Of course, it was nothing in comparison to what he could do with his other appendages, but it'd make do until he was ready to breed Envy properly. The poor thing still needed some prep to make sure that it'd melt between Greed's fingers.

Envy moaned lightly as it felt itself spread out more. It shivered, feeling itself penetrated, and looked down to watch Greed with confused, pleading eyes. Not that Greed himself could see, but it was almost as if his older brother could feel it. Envy felt something much smaller--a finger?--filling it up a swift moment after Greed's tongue left its pussy. And then, another finger. A tight fit, but still a fit.

"Guhhh...?" Envy was confused. It hurt a bit, but it didn't quite understand what the goal of this all was until Greed started to force them in and out of Envy's pussy. Then it felt pain ripping throughout its entire body, and let out another screech much like earlier. Although it was lubed up by its own piss and sexual fluids, the fact remained that its pussy was undeniably tight in comparison to Greed's big fingers penetrating it. Not to mention, now that his hand was moving, Envy could feel the way his claws cut at the inside of its poor pussy... It hurt, and it continued to cry, and it begged Greed to stop, until minutes had passed and Envy no longer felt as much pain.

The change from pain to pleasure in Envy's pleads and moans was very apparent to Greed. That's all he needed to know. He was at least somewhat merciful, and wasn't going to breed his precious brother without giving him a taste first. Luckily enough, the grip of Envy's thighs around Greed's face loosened during the painful endeavor, and Greed was able to finally pull his face away. And then came his fingers, coated in Envy's blood from tearing up its pussy.

Envy looked up at Greed, panting, and shamefully let go of Greed's hair. It quickly realized that it had gotten out of its restraints, and began to contemplate apologizing profusely or running away, when Greed abruptly grabbed onto its hips and flipped it over without warning.

"Oi! Be gentle!" Envy snapped, now on its hands and knees. Its request seemed to fall onto closed ears, though, as Greed continued to push its legs apart and reposition it further. It sighed a bit, and let Greed do whatever he pleased.

And that Greed did. The older brother leaned over Envy's back, his face landing right beside Envy's. Greed nipped at Envy's ear, leading to Envy complaining indignantly, before it felt something at the entrance of its pussy--right where Greed's fingers just were. It felt its heart skip a beat. It felt much larger, much wider, than Greed's fingers and tongue were, all combined. Its breath began to pick up.

"H-hey.., wait..."

Once again, Envy's comments fell onto closed ears. Greed thrust into Envy, all the way, without warning. Envy cried out heavily at this, its body shaking in shock, and now it really felt like it was being split in half.

"Get it out! Get it out! Stop!" Envy began to cry, pleading his brother to stop, but Greed didn't stop. He showed no signs of stopping. In fact, when Envy thought that he was pulling out and felt slight relief, Greed had shoved it back into him again, and Envy cried again.

"Quit bitchin', you little bitch. I'm here to breed you, I don't have time for your pathetic complaints." Greed snarled directly into Envy's ear now, and the younger brother shivered. He looked at Greed with pleading eyes, and Greed returned the look with cold ones.

This turned Envy on.

As Greed ripped him apart once more, as he felt his pussy gushing with hot fluid that he could only assume to be blood, Envy started to moan again. He couldn't do anything but moan. He was being penetrated, violated, and he tried crying for Greed to stop. He did. But Greed never listened, Greed only insulted him, and Greed kept on hurting him to feel good.

"I don't care if you hurt." Greed panted. "Shut. The fuck. Up." Greed gripped at Envy's neck again. Unlike last time, Envy felt like it couldn't breathe. Greed was choking him. Greed was fucking him and choking him out. He felt like he was going to pass out, or die, and that he'd die full of his brother's cock just this once, but Greed released his throat. And as Envy was gasping to get his breath back, it was interrupted by his own cries.

His tummy felt so full. And then he realized that it was feeling fuller, and warmer, and fuller, and warmer, and--

"You know how it feels now, bitch?" Greed asked harshly, smirking, and didn't get a response. "To be pissed in? To be pissed all over? You know how it feels?"

Envy realized quickly what happened. He felt full, his tummy felt like it was bulging, full of his brother's piss and cock. And he was loving it, he felt like he was in bliss, and he was in so much pain and pleasure simultaneously, and--

"Greed! Guhhhh..reed! Please! It feels so good!" Envy cried out like a slut.

Greed smiled. "You want me to breed your pussy, baby? Isn't it fucking amazing?"

Envy didn't understand what his brother was talking about. Still, he wanted Greed to think he was good, and he didn't want Greed to stop. "Yes!! Breed my pussy!! It's so good!"

Greed smirked. "You want me to breed you? Really? Rape you until you're pregnant?"

Envy realized what Greed meant suddenly. It thought Greed was stupid, knowing damn well Homunculus couldn't get pregnant, but then it determined that Greed probably knew and the thought of that... It turned Envy on, anyways.

"Guhhhhhh! Yes, please! Just breed me! Rape me!" Envy's head was thrown back as his brother rocked his shit.

"Then tell me you're mine. Let me own you. It's a deal, 'kay? We'll do this, and you're mine." Greed kissed at Envy's ear. This made Envy feel so special.

Envy wanted to be good and special to Greed. It didn't realize that it wanted to be special for Greed until now. It nodded, moaning, agreeing in any way it could. "Yes! I'll be yours! It's a deal, it's a deal, just breed me!" And suddenly, Envy felt a familiar feeling building up again. Its face flared bright red, and it tried to squirm away from Greed, and Greed wouldn't let it, and...

"Nnn...No! Let me go, ah, let me...!" Its pathetic moans met no relief, and suddenly, it was peeing all over the both of them again. Greed's pee was probably spilling out of him and all over now, too. It was a mess, making an even bigger mess than before, and suddenly everything was a mess again.

"Hhhhh.... huh!" Envy, panting after relieving itself, began to spasm out again. Greed gripped its hair and tugged, fucking into its pussy more, and Envy felt something else coming out of it, but also something else filling it up. Envy's eyes rolled back into its head, and it almost blacked out from the sudden sensations wracking it back and forth.

\---

Envy panted, collapsed onto the floor, lying in a pathetic puddle of its own juices. Hardly conscious, it looked up at a satisfied Greed, smiling at himself and Envy.

Greed had gotten exactly what he wanted. Not only did he get to relieve himself on his own brother, but Envy was his now--and there was no going back. As if to rub it in, Greed gripped Envy's hair, and it yelped as it was tugged into a sitting position.

"You've made this mess. Now clean it up, my sweet sibling." Greed muttered, dropping Envy again into the puddle of filth.

Envy spat, and cursed his brother, and then begrudgingly began to lick at the messy floor. It tasted... not the worst.

Seems that they'd reached a mutual agreement.


End file.
